


Folklore

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Warnings, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, it's not heavy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: Vampire! Kaneki and human! Touka





	Folklore

Vampires. That's what parent tell their children to scare them, that the vampire will get them. Touka never believed in that stuff. As she gets older, people stop talking about it, until only small kids are interested.

It's still a really popular topic, however, and everyone knows about it. In her village there are rumours that buried in the forest is a castle is buried in the forest, holding a royal family of blood-suckers. But they're myths, lies, and it pains her to think people are stupid enough to think that blood-sucking monster exist.

Going home from the market, as she does every night, she ignores the storyteller.

'Vampires are crawling this area, you see? They'll snatch you if you're not careful...' he's still going on, and she huffs as she turns into an alleyway.

Pausing, she listens, hearing a familiar voice nearby. As she approaches she recognises the sound as Nishiki, the shithead who's always causing trouble. Seriously, she groans, she'll have to deal with him again.

'Hey!'

His white hair is savage, and though Nishiki's the one cornering him, he owns a snarl. The atmosphere is cold, having nothing to do with the night.

'Oi, shitty Nishiki' she calls, making her presence known again, 'leave him alone.' His head whips towards her, with a smirk.

'Should little girls like you be out this late, the vampires will get you.' In the heat of their glare neither of them notice the stranger flinch, averting his eyes.

With a sigh he releases the man, rubbing his hands together.  
'Fine, this guy's useless anyway.' He walks away, before turning to her again 'But you owe me, bitchy Touka.'

She scoffs, saying nothing as he leaves. Usually he doesn't give up this easily, but he must be so sick of her by now he caves easily. Turning to the man, she feels the need to apologise on Nishiki's behalf.

'Sorry about him, he's a dick.' This doesn't get his attention, which Touka found rude. She just helped this guy and he can't spare her any gratitude.

The man is shivering, so she approaches him, putting her shawl over him. She touches him for a moment, throwing her hand away - it's like touching ice. Looking down, he suppresses the urge to chuckle at her futile attempts at keeping a vampire warm, still appreciating her kindness nonetheless.

'Thank you.' He says, so quietly that she almost doesn't hear it. Pulling it tighter around him, he closes his eyes, sniffing it slightly. It smells nice, he realises, like her.

_I wonder how her blood would taste._

As if trying to distract himself, he buries his head in his knees, trying to block out his thoughts. They're becoming more frequent as of late, the animalistic urge to drink, but this woman is sending him on overdrive. He needs to distract himself, hoping maybe conversation will help.

'Who was that?'

'Oh, Nishiki? He's a big idiot, always causing trouble,' she grumbles, and he can only focus on her single eye. So expressive... 'That attention seeker.'

'Why does he attack people?' Confused at his question, she tries to think of a response, the words slowly escaping her.

'He's... we're all poor. It's hard to live, and many of us use violence.' She gestures to her clothes, and with closer inspection he can tell how worn the dress is. Rubbing her arm, she sighs.

'But I want to know why he gave up so easily...' She turns back, ready to pick up her food, which isn't there. Letting out a sound that is similar to a growl, her eyes narrow.

'Urgh! That idiot stole my food!' She chuckles darkly 'I'm gonna kill him. I'll have to put something in his coffee the next time I see him.'

'You're... friends?' Grumbling, she pouts slightly.

'Well I'm not calling that fucker my friend.' Humans are interesting, they do bad things to people who stick with them, not that his kind are any better. They kill, and slaughter.

'What if you buy more. I'll pay.' It's to show his thanks, he probably would have killed the guy if she didn't intervene, and he would be left to regret it. He doesn't kill.

'No, it's fine. I can't ask you to do that.' Brushing him off, the groan of her stomach fills the silence as she looks away. Silently, he gets up, extending an arm to her.

'Please let me repay you.' The look in the stranger's eyes has her complying, taking his hand. Getting ready to follow him, she's confused when he pauses, looking around him hesitantly.

'Do you even know where the market is?' Saying nothing, her suspicions are confirmed.

'Don't worry, I'll just go-'

'No,' he says, cutting her off 'It's the least I can do. Please take me there.' He bows, isn't that what humans do? Putting her a hand to her forehead, she sighs, knowing she's about to listen to him. It's just his voice, alluring, with a hint of desperation that has her sympathetic.

'Fine.'

The market is bustling when they arrive, despite it being so late. Jaunty music is playing as people dance, crowding round the various stalls. She smiles, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere; it's always so lively.

So many people in one place. Kaneki's stomach grumbles, and he's horrified.

'You okay?'

'Of course.' She doesn't ask any more questions, she couldn't meddle in the life of someone she barely knows.

Buying the food, she picks the cheapest and simplest, protesting when Kaneki offers the more expensive options.

'They're fresher, and taste nicer.' He guarantees, but she shakes her head. It's not her money.

He buys them when she's not looking.

'Thank you-' she hesitates, not knowing what to call him, he hadn't introduced himself yet.

'Kaneki. Uh, call me Kaneki.'

'Touka.' She didn't give her last name, having no problem with him using her first - he feels oddly touched.

'At least let me help you bring everything back, Touka-chan.' The honorific made her blush a bit.

'Fine, but I'll take this one.' She grabs the heaviest bag, obviously no problem for her. Beginning to walk, she interrupts them.

'Come with me.' She says, leading him to a more secluded booth. An old man prepares bags, smiling when he sees them.

'Yoshimura-san.' She greets, bowing slightly. Returning the gesture, Kaneki watches, confused. Wordlessly, the old man places a bag of coffee beans into her waiting hand, Touka's eyes lighting up like a child.

'Thanks manager.' She grins, a small blush forming on Kaneki. That's adorable.

'And who's your friend?' The manager asks, peering over to him.

'Kaneki.' She answers for him.

'Would you be interested in some beans, Kaneki-kun.' Politely, Kaneki refuses the offer, knowing there's nothing he can do with them.

'Come on,' she eggs him 'they're the best.' Proving her point, she takes one out, waving it in his nose. They do smell nice.

'Okay.' Pleased, Yoshimura gives Kaneki the small package, stopping him when he tries to take out money.

'It's fine, take them.' Before Kaneki can protest Touka drags him away, shouting her gratitude from afar, Kaneki repeating after her.

She leads him past the busy markets, and the empty alleyways, to her house, where they walk in together. It's cosy, he thinks, homey, and warm. It's smells like her, and–

'Aneki!' Ayato shouts, grabbing a startled Kaneki by the collar 'Who's this?!'

'This is Kaneki,' she says slowly, as if talking to a five year old. Behind her, Kaneki waves slightly.

'Kaneki, this is Ayato.'

'Hello.' He greets, holding out a hand. Ayato slaps it away.

'I don't like strangers in my house.' Touka sighs, and Kaneki can tell she's accustomed to this behaviour.

'Well I'm sorry for intruding.' Sensing the sarcasm, Ayato sneers at him, narrowing his eyes.

'Why are you with my sister?'

'Does it matter?'

'Yes, she's my sister.'

'We're friends.'

'Why would my sister want to be near a half-ass like you?'

'Stop talking about me like I'm not here!' Touka interrupts, sick of them. Neither of them back down. Glaring at the younger boy, who returns it with a snarl, she can feel the tension rise. That is, until, Touka slaps him on the back of the head.

'What the hell, Aneki!' He whines, rubbing his head.

'Don't cause trouble for guests, okay?' Instead of answering, he goes to put away the groceries, muttering to himself. Apologising, she turns to Kaneki, who simply smiles at her reassuringly.

Later Hinami comes in, holding several books.

'Onee-chan, I'm back from the library.' Kaneki turns to see her, intrigued by the voice, her face being smothered by various novels. One slips from the top of the pile, and before any of them can react he grabs it.

'Hmm, oh, thank you.' Saying nothing, he takes a majority of the pile away from her, putting it on the table. She sits, looking at the stranger in their home, until Touka sighs, having to introduce him another time.

'Hinami, Kaneki. Kaneki, Hinami.' That's good enough, as Hinami smiles, extending her hand, which he politely shakes.

'Onee-chan, I'm going to study.'

'I'm going too.' He says, abandoning his task.

Opposed to Ayato, the sound of her door closing is quiet, meek, and they are left alone.

'So you have two siblings?' The resemblance between Ayato and her he could see. They had the same, untamed hair, matching determined eyes, especially when they're glaring. They acted the same, harsh, but soft once you crack them, which he could see with Hinami.

'...No. Hinami's parents died a couple year ago, so we took her in.'

'And your parents?' A pained look crosses her features, and he realises his mistake the moment she answers.

'Dead.' Her voice is quieter than ever, shy. That's a soft spot, a line he just crossed - and he feels terrible.

'I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -'

'It's fine.' She swipes at her eyes, and breathes. It had been a long time since she thought about them, being too distracted with looking after her younger companions. The only memory she had of them was a gold ring, her source of strength, with their names engraved.

He watches her somber state, disheartened. He knew humans had a tough life, but this was unfair, to see her suffering so much. Unaware, his feet go in her direction until he's in front of her, shyly encasing her in his arms. This is what humans wanted, right? Contact. He may not be of the same species, but he can still do the things they can. Carefully, she hugs him back, sighing into his chest. Hearing a squeal, their heads turn to Hinami, who is holding a single book.

'Am I interrupting something?' She giggles coyly, feigning innocence.

'No,' Touka grumbles, quickly detaching herself 'What do you want?' Sauntering, she shoves a page in her face. Noticing Kaneki's blush, she whispers in Touka's ear, which he catches.

'You're lucky Ayato didn't see.' You're right, she thinks, he would have killed him. Her voice raises to normal level.

'So, onee-chan, how do you read this?' Marking the section with her finger, Kaneki watches as Touka thinks of an answer, obviously struggling.

'You read it as 'shuuu'.' he intervenes.

'And that?'

'This one?'

Answering all of them, he's surprised when he sees her writing notes, taking in the information. Gruffly, Ayato walks past, ignoring them.

'Wow, Kaneki-san, you know a lot of words.' He smiles at her. His shelves are filled, overflowing, with books that he's read and reread constantly. Though it may seem boring, he doesn't feel alone when he surrounded by fiction.

'I can always bring you some, if you want?' Her eyes light up, and Ayato scoffs. This guy's on everyone's good side, isn't he. Staying for longer, Ayato bitterly watches as his sister fawns over him, and Hinami - who begins to call him 'Onii-chan'.

There's something off about that guy...

When Kaneki finally leaves, Ayato is at their side, ready to deliver snarky comments.

'Who the fuck does he think he is?'

'Mind your language.' Touka scolds, trying to ignore her brother's opinions.

'Like you can talk.' He retorts, his sister flushing in embarrassment - she's much worse than him.

'Ayato.' Hinami warns, pointing a finger at him, and he shuts up immediately. Touka chuckles, ruffling his hair. Peering into the unfinished shopping bags, she pauses, groaning, the other two looking at her weirdly.

'He bought them!'

-

True to his word, he shows up after two nights, a collection of books in his arms.

'Onii-chan!' She greets, hugging him. The two siblings watch, Ayato already glaring.

'Stop that. I'm tired of it.' Touka huffs to him 'You can't keep that up forever.'

'Watch me.'

'Watch me tell Hinami.' She smirks, knowing that got him. Giving her the finger, a scowl is buried in his face as he walks to Hinami, who is already pointing out stuff from her books.

'Let him breath, he just got here.'

'T-thanks,' he says quietly, seeing them all huddled together in front of him. For a moment his vision darkens.

_Three meals_

_Shut up_ , he hisses.

 _Why_ , his mind counters, _they're food._

'...neki, Kaneki.' Gaping, Touka watches, worried - he had been silent for a long time.

'Are you okay?' He feels her hand on his shoulder, reminding him of the blood he could take.

'I'm fine.' Hand going to his chin, he stumbles away slightly, putting some distance between them from the kitchen.

Seeing the untouched bags from when he first visited, he looks at Touka, picking up an item.

'These'll go off if you don't use them soon.' Despite standing in front of them for ages, she couldn't think of anything to do with it. He had politely bought it for them, and she just left them in the bag. Ayato snorts, teasing Touka.

'It's cause she can't cook.'

'I can too,' she snaps, glaring 'you'd be dead if I couldn't.'

'I'd rather be dead than eat your crap all the time.'

'That's enough,' Hinami intervenes, glancing hesitantly at a seething Touka.

'Hina, back me up.'

'Well,' she winces, not sure she should continue 'You do cook the same meals all the time.'

'That's because I don't know anything else.' And that's what their money can cover, but they don't need to know that.

'I'll cook.' Kaneki offers, everyone throwing him a dubious look. Touka raises an eyebrow.

'You...?'

'Of course.'

Stepping further into her kitchen, the two girls hover over him, interested, while Ayato scoffs in the corner. The smell of food wafts in their small house, a delicious scent that has everyone excited. When it's finished Hinami practically runs to the source, eager. However, Touka looks puzzled.

'There's only three bowls,' she comments, Kaneki scratching his chin.

'I ate before I came here, so I'm not hungry.' Despite not possessing the human craving to eat, cooking is something he enjoys doing, owning several cook books. Before Touka can question him further, the other two sit down, cutlery scrapping ravenously.

'This is so good, thanks onii-chan.' She babbles, still stuffing her mouth. Touka scolds her.

'I'd take this over aneki's shitty food any day.' Ayato's double sided compliment still means something to him.

'Shut it, Ayato.' While Touka glares at her brother, Kaneki cherishes the peaceful scene.

_If only I could enjoy it with them_

-

It's refreshing to stay with small family, with her. He helps her with the cooking and cleaning, teaching Hinami, and even attending to Ayato, who seems to be slowly warming up to him, though his harshness still remains. Sometimes Nishiki stops by, and Kaneki has to stop the oncoming arguments, and Touka whenever she tries to put something in his food.

Lately, however, the thoughts of tasting her had increased. He had been plagued with the idea of her blood running down his chin, down his throat, the idea enough to send him into a frenzy. Each time they were together he could smell her scent, hear the thick blood running through her veins. It's becoming too much.

_I can't hurt her_

It's chanting in his brain constantly, always on alert when she's near. If something happens to her, anything, he wouldn't forgive himself. Right now the only danger to her is him, and he can't have that. A choice needs to be made, which he has always been terrible at, but he knows this is the right one, no matter how much it hurts him. His visits decrease, till they turns to nothing at all, and all three of them miss his presence. Even Ayato, who hates him now, for all different reasons - leaving his sister alone.

'Maybe it's me.' Touka says once, an air of melancholy clutching them. Hinami is immediately at her side, hugging her, letting her know the ridiculousness of that statement. Ayato hangs around, awkwardly, putting a hand on her hair and messing it up, as she had done to him so many times. At least it gives her some relief.

Why is he ignoring us? Is he okay?

She's wondering around at night, as she likes to do - it distracts her - and she's startled when she hears something coming from the same alleyway all those months ago. It sounds pained, and familiar, and once she reaches the source she sees Kaneki. He is stumbling, breathing erratic, immediately latching onto her with small eyes. She blinks, and he is right in front her, his hand clutching hers. Lip bleeding, his fangs prick himself, trying to control his desire. It had been too long since he had last eaten, usually going into the forest to find any bodies. But since he had been spending so much time with her, he had been pleasantly distracted, often forgetting to eat.

She shouldn't be here. Not now, not when he's too dangerous. Too hungry.

'Please,' he cries, grabbing her arm 'I don't want to eat.' Slowly, he inches towards her wrist, opening his mouth just enough that she notices sharp, pointed teeth. Her eyes widen, and with a speed she has never seen he runs away, to the forest.

'Wait!' She goes after him, annoyed, wanting answers. She hadn't seen him for months and the first thing he does is run away.

As she manoeuvres past the trees she grumbles. She knows she's quick but this guy is on another level. Still, she manages to not lose him, seeing a wisp of white hair every so often.

Her breath begins to shorten as her legs grow weary. It's dark, she notices, jumping. How will she get home?

'Fuck, I can't see anything.' Her arms stretch out in front of her, trying to not to crash into any trees. Hissing, her palm scrapes across something sharp, and she feels warm liquid going down her arm. The leaves that are rustling, and the branches that are snapping stop.

The air grows cold as complete silence engulfs her. With no vision her ears seem to work better, and she hears a small growl - as if from an animal.

'Hey,' her injured arm whips around her, the speed making a droplet fall to the floor. A strangled gasp from away distracts her, and she feels herself suddenly pinned to a tree, and a nose to her neck. Her arms are held above her, blood streaming down. A body is pressed against her, firmly, and despite the darkness she catches white hair, feeling some relief.

'Kaneki, what are you doing?'

Only releasing frantic huffs, he remains silent. Gasping, something warm and wet is on her arm, which she realises is his tongue. Trying to ignore the pleasant spark she feels, she struggles against him. At the taste of her blood his grip loosens, distracted, so she takes the short opportunity to pull the other limb free. Still lapping at her arm, she manages to pull his head away from her, holding him away.

'A-are you okay?' Of course not, she thinks, he has her against a tree in a pitch black forest, drinking up her blood.

Being so close to him, she can see his expression a little clearer, which is desperate. Losing her focus, his strength overrides her as he holds her wrist again. His mouth opens, revealing... fangs?

'What are you?' she breaths, anxious.

Their contact is increasing, and she can feel teeth against her.

'K-Kaneki, please!' He's breathing into her neck, and she can tell his cheeks are flushed, pupils dilated. Gulping, he puts some distance between, blinking furiously.

_I was about to lose control_

She's still calling his name, and he stiffens, an iron grip on her. Despite her protest, he can't bring himself to let her go, knowing she would run away. He doesn't want to lose her, he can't. Not when she had been such a good friend, someone who had grown close to him.

'Touka-chan, I'm sorry.'

'Wha-' His stomach burns, everything burns, and it feels like he's on fire when he presses his teeth to her neck, hearing her pulse and the blood that simmers beneath her skin. Just a drop, he promises himself, as he holds himself there, almost going mad with the delay. Just the thought of having her blood after wanting it for so long makes him feel wired, especially after his refusal to eat.

Protesting weakly, Touka remains in shock. A vampire. That's what he is, it should have been obvious. Something she found ridiculous, but it's true.

The main thing that has her surprised is not the thought of him sucking her dry, but how she accepts it. If he needs to, she'll welcome him. He hasn't done anything yet, allowing a contact that has her heart racing.

'I can't.' He says, after a long pause. Dragging himself away, she grabs onto him, holding him close. She looks away, feeling utterly stupid.

'It's fine. I mean you're a-a vampire, and you probably need to eat, which I guess is kind of obvious cause you're...' She finishes rambling, and he stares at her, lips parted.

'You,' he licks his lips, processing his thoughts 'accept me?'

Of course, she thinks harshly, remaining silent. To show her sincerity she brings his head back to her neck, cradling it.

'Before you do, can you tell me one thing?' He looks at her, nodding, 'Why do vampires always drink from the neck? A-and can you really turn into a bat?' Chuckling, he leans his head back slightly, to get a better look at her. She's going on about how her question isn't dumb, but he can only focus on her lips. They look appealing.

When she quietens down, her last word being the quiet mouth of his name, his restraint breaks.

She squeaks as he presses his lips to hers, eyes shut. They both enjoy the contact, as she kisses him back with fervour. Hesitantly, he pulls back, staying so close that their breaths mingle, before Touka unceremoniously crashes their faces together.

Stumbling slightly, he presses her harder against the tree, drunk with her. Her lips are pulsating, swollen, as he abuses them, biting slightly. Soon the only sound is them kissing, which Touka would cringe at if she wasn't so absorbed. With the need to be closer, she wraps her arms around his neck, and he keeps her firmly against him. When they stop it's for breath, and then they continue, until Kaneki grows aware of the cold, and the goosebumps down her arms. He touches his lip, shocked.

_Delicious_

'Why'd you stop?' She asks, panting. Her cheeks are flushed as he takes her hand, tugging her slightly.

'Should we go somewhere else?' It had been too long since he had seen her. He hadn't even wanted her to meet him, but now he needed more time in her presence.

'Where?' She queries, Kaneki already leading her to a small cottage not that far away.

'It's not like the stories.' He admits, but she simply overtakes him, practically dragging him to his door. She feels all achy, like there's something she wants, the sensation present since he held her roughly.

His place is nice, she thinks, warm and home-like. With slow steps she takes in her surroundings, Kaneki watching her intently. Her blood lingers on his tongue, and he growls, reminded of his hunger again.

'This place has more books than the library.' She quips, searching around. The kitchen is full of cookbooks, and untouched food, and the house is clean, organised, barring the novels strewn haphazardly on the floor. It's cold, and Touka can't suppress a shiver.

'How can you stay here? It's freezing!'

'Oh,' he scratches his cheek 'I never noticed.' That's expected for a vampire.

Conversation over, he places a hand on her cheek, thumb massaging her, pressing his lips sweetly to hers. As her tongue slips in, it warns against something... sharp? He pulls back, eyes glazed.

'Come on.' His voice is gruff, heavy with arousal, taking her to his bedroom. 'I can't wait anymore.'

He licks at her arm messily, savouring the remaining blood, releasing a small moan. The feeling is pleasant, and Touka sighs, calm. When he's done he kisses her, Touka trying not to think about the iron she can taste.

They collapse onto his unused bed, which he mainly uses for reading. He would usually curl upon it when he felt depressed, thinking all of his regrets.

None of those thoughts disturb him as he hastily kisses her, enjoying the sounds of their tongues and her soft pants. Going to her dress, he slowly unties the string at the front, mouth running dry at the sight. Instantly, he throws off her bra, going to a perked nipple.

Her fingers grip his hair as he plays with the bud, hand focusing on the other one. His free arm drags down the rest of her clothing, leaving her almost bare.

'Unfair.' She croons, touching his torso. Getting the hint, he allows her to take control as she climbs over him.

Helping him with his shirt, she almost rips off the buttons in impatience, her enthusiasm arousing him. When he's exposed she nips at his chest, admiring his abs.

'Who knew?' She muses aloud, palming them.

Going to his chest, she sits on top of him, leaving open-mouthed pecks. She bites slightly at a nipple and he shivers, not knowing he was sensitive there. As she leaves hickeys on his chest and neck, she gasps when something rubs against her.

'Like being bitten?' She teases, grinning at him with a cocky look. He tuts, she won't be like that for too long. Smirking, he grabs her ass, grinding her against him, enjoying the chocked moan that escapes her.

'Cute.' He comments, before doing it again. With her distracted, it's easy to flip her over, holding her to the bed. Afraid he'll go too far, he doesn't bite her, alternatively kissing and sucking her neck and collarbone.

'Hurry up,' she whines, attempting to rub her thighs together, stopped by knee 'Don't make me wait forever.'

'Why the rush,' he grins 'We have all night.'

'Right. Cause vampires don't sleep.'

'That's not what I meant.'

His hand massages her through her clothes, teasingly.

'Just -ah, take it off.' Her mind goes blank as he rids her of her underwear, stroking her directly.

'P-please.' To hear her beg - tough, demanding Touka-chan, sends his head swirling. She hears the unbuckling of his trousers before assisting him in pulling them off, his pants following. Groaning, she rubs his cock, hand encasing him as she pumps it. Sidetracked, his head falls on the pillow beside, panting in her ear. Her hand increases speed, both of them relishing the slick noises.

'Gonna come?' She teases. That snaps him out of it, as he grips her arm, stopping her. Dragging the hand holding him to her entrance, he gives her a look of hesitance. She breathes heavily, annoyed by his interruption. They had gone this far, why not all the way.

'What are you waiting for.'

Entering her, he lets out a soft grunt in her ear, letting her adjust. Getting used to the sensation, she grits her teeth, closing her eyes. She relaxes as he runs hands over her breasts, pecking her face, and whispering encouraging words into her ear.

'Are you okay?' Gently, he squeezes her hand, a warm glint watching her.

'Move.' Her patience is wearing thin, especially as his smile turns into a smirk, and he shallowly thrusts into her, giving her a taste of the feeling.

Her heat travels to him as he picks up speed, her moans getting louder. Everything about her is so tempting, all of her reaching out to him.

'You're perfect.'

Biting the crevice between her neck and her shoulder, his teeth go into her, hips snapping. She begins to feel lightheaded, and she ruts with more urgency - but it's not negative. That actually feels good, knowing she's growing more wet. They lose themselves in each other, the feeling of her blood running through him encouraging him to move faster. When he does realise his mistake, his eyes widen, and he quickly detached himself, stammering out apologies.

'Touka! I-I'm so sorry!' He immediately feels sick, paling even more than he already is. As her blood falls from his lips, he swipes it with his tongue, unknowingly. The buzz he feels is great, his mind electrifying, but he can't enjoy it, hearing her rushed pants. He pulls out, and stumbles to the floor, gripping his chest. His hair threshes in his hair, violently, tugging so hard that she's afraid his hands will come back with clumps. His regret flies from his lips, only noticing when she covers his hands with hers, regarding him with a soft expression.

'It's okay, you know.' Sensing his disbelief, she pulls him in for a kiss, which he slowly reciprocates. She feels her blood on his tongue, the exchange arousing her more than it should.

'B-but I bit you! You... you're bleeding.'

'And?' She replies, nonchalantly.

His eyes water, staring at her in amazement and disbelief. How can she be okay with him? Tentatively, she pulls him closer, cradling his cheeks.

'Don't cry, dumbass.' She couldn't tell him she liked it - a lot. The feeling of choking for air while he practically sucks her soul out, still fucking her, is worth it.

He feels himself lighten with her comment, her voice soothing him. Entering her again, she pulls his head toward her chest, the smell of blood drawing him. His hips increase speed, trying to sate his desire, but she simply holds him closer, aware.

'I said it's fine.' Her warmth radiates, taking the courage to trail down the valley between her breasts, as he eagerly slurps, abandoning his hesitation. He feels alight, and ignores the remaining blood to circle his lips on a perked nipple. Slamming into her, she makes a keening noise that has him desperate.

He litters kisses everywhere he can reach, angling his hips in a way that has her moaning with each thrust. Adjusting her legs to lock over his shoulder, he loses himself, going so quick that she can barely keep up. She can only moan his name.

'You f-feel so good-d, Tou... Touka.' He chokes, a newfound desperation within him.

Knowing he's close, he finds her clit, flicking it. Whimpering, she comes, his eyes glued on her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, her short pants and moans. He follows her, feeling lightheaded. Struggling to regain her breath, she leans into Kaneki, who is watching her.

'Don't-hah-be creepy.' Earning an embarrassed flush, he chuckles sheepishly, eyes still fixed on her. He sees the mark on her shoulder, shocked. After that, she still wanted him - she is truly different. He wonders how Hinami and Ayato would react. Would they hate him?

'I feel sore.' She complains, feeling the air on her back. He mutters a quick apology, one they both know he doesn't mean, bringing her closer to him.

'Are there any more vampires here?' She asks, muttering into his skin.

'No, just me.'

Despite having no heartbeat,she takes comfort in the rise and fall of his chest. Arms blanketing her, she shivers at the cold sensation, feeling a spark of relief anyway. Her warmth spreads to his chest, and he selfishly grips harder.

'S-sorry... I know I'm cold.' He's so lonely, she realises, as she mutters her approval, sighing in his ear. They sleep, or rather she does, Kaneki playing with her hair, admiring her. She's beautiful. Moving slightly, his head moves to her chest, resting on her breasts, her heartbeat soothing to him.

The feeling that's been eating away at him is gone, and is replaced with a sense of security, sated.

She wakes up early, much to Kaneki's dismay and excitement. It is still dark when they leave, neither wanting to worry Ayato or Hinami, but the crisp air tells them the sun will be up soon. He gives her his coat, masking her dishevelled state. They make their way back to her village, and he expertly leads her through the confusing twists and turns of the forest she can see much better now, knowing exactly where to go. He walks her to her house, both basking in their afterglow.

'I'll see you tonight?' She asks, hopeful. Giving her a small smile, his heart clenches at the idea of not being in her presence for the whole day, which with the summer will be considerably longer.

'Or you can stay here..., and not go outside.' She offers, also not wanting to cut their time short.

'C-can I?' Smirking, she pulls him in after her, his stumbling making it easier as she laughs in delight.

Maybe she didn't believe in vampires when she was little, but there's no doubt they exist. Kaneki's proof of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (I tried)


End file.
